


Order and Chaos

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: PTSD的退伍军人忒修斯/平凡电台主持人纽特关于无数失眠的夜晚，秩序和混沌相互依偎





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PTSD的退伍军人忒修斯/平凡电台主持人纽特  
> 关于无数失眠的夜晚，秩序和混沌相互依偎

Chapter 1  
　　忒修斯睁大了眼睛看着天花板，床边的台灯没有关，一团橙色的暖光映着他的脸，他感觉整间屋子在颤抖，仿佛马上就要分崩离析，忒修斯咬紧了牙关，他不能被这间空荡荡的屋子打败，灯光投射到在物品上的阴影扭曲着，运动着，像暴风来临前天空中那些拧结的云，向忒修斯沉沉地压过来，越来越迫近，他不敢眨眼，神经紧绷着和这阴影对峙。  
　　“哐——”  
　　什么东西砸在了地板上。  
　　“忒修斯，Are you OK?” 伊法尼姑妈的声音从楼下传过来，忒修斯攥了攥拳头，“没事，我不小心摔了一跤。”  
　　“注意安全，小伙子。”  
　　忒修斯讪讪地捡起被他推到地上的台灯，他来英国两个月了，住在伊法尼姑妈家，从阿富汗的战场回来已经有半年多，这半年里他几乎没法离开床，离开房间，那些可怖的轰鸣声和叫喊虽然并不会那么强烈了，但他没法闭上眼睛，也没法看着周围的一切，那些原本普通的物品在夜晚也都变得扭曲起来，他整夜整夜地睡不着觉，他自己也能察觉到地一天一天变得更加暴躁，那黑色的枪支在枕头下压着，被抽出过几次又被塞了回去，母亲很担心他，也许离开美国这片土地能让他好一些，于是他又延缓了本来的计划，去了隔着五个时区的姑妈家，参军这件事儿本就是和父亲赌气，那时候忒修斯刚毕业，一心想去外面闯一闯，但父亲不同意，在这个家庭里占据主导地位的人还不是他这么个年轻的孩子，斯卡曼德家世代是政客，他也该成为政客，但忒修斯不愿意，政治和辩论基本上就是幸福和快乐的反义词，他不想总是表面上冠冕堂皇的样子，向世人宣扬着自己的党派会给人民群众带来多少福祉，背地里却要把无数的资料和硬盘悄悄焚毁，于是他去参军了，这是个折中的办法，如果他能好好回来，至少说明他有坚强的意志和体魄，他能用这个理由和父亲抗衡，如果父亲还硬要让他进政界，他就干脆留在军队算了。  
　　阿富汗战争持续了很久，他在还没入伍前就是知道的，而真正到了战场上，很多东西并没有那么简单，那些隐藏在黄土下的炸弹不知什么时候就会被引燃，无知无辜的人们在顷刻之间失去了生命，弹壳碎片卡在他小腿上拔不出来的时候，忒修斯才意识到过去的他实在过于天真。  
　　伦敦天气阴冷，他常常觉得过去的那段经历有些不真实，几年服役下来，身上的皮肉和骨骼会莫名地作痛，提醒着他，他是在战场上握过枪，杀过人的。他裹着风衣走在街道上，好像与身边的人毫无异处，而只有他自己才知道，当夜晚到来的时候，扭曲的图像如同被搅拌的咖啡一般，卷起层层漩涡，将他不断往深渊拉去。  
　　今晚如同往常一样，又是一个被毁掉的夜晚，忒修斯整理了两遍抽屉和他的行李箱，终于觉得无事可做，这是伊法尼姑妈儿子的房间，他的表弟去澳洲读书并娶了一个澳大利亚女孩儿，只有圣诞节时候才会回来，房间闲置了很久，那些富有冲击的乐队海报被忒修斯卷卷放进了角落里，于是这屋子变得空荡荡的，一些年代久远，揭不下来的黄色胶带纸还粘在墙壁上，只有一个衣柜显得十分突兀，柜子顶上放着一个老旧的收音机，落满了灰尘，看上去就像上个世纪八十年代留下来的东西，忒修斯折腾着屋子里的一切来度过漫长的夜晚，然后那只收音机被拿了下来，插上了电，仍然能发出声音。  
　　电波和人的声音断断续续从那个黑色箱子里传出来，忒修斯漫无目的地旋转着按钮，嗒的一声，电波的声音消失了，一阵轻柔的音乐和男声传了出来。  
　　“……依然欢迎收听我们的Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them，我是主持人纽特 斯卡曼德，今天我们要介绍的是住在欧洲、地中海及远东地区的榛睡鼠，他们是一种非常可爱的动物，是英伦三岛内唯一原生品种的睡鼠……”  
　　是个在深夜的动物科普节目？广播虽然不太清晰，但那个声音很温和，令人舒适，语速快但很清晰，暂时舒缓了忒修斯紧张的神经，他坐在地板上，一只胳膊拄着下巴，眼神茫然地听着一种小老鼠的生活习性，在忒修斯看来啮齿目长的都差不多，小且亮的眼睛，只是身体和牙齿大小有点儿区别而已，也许是这个声音真的有着什么魔力，也许是他今天真的太累折腾不动了，总之在这阵广播中，他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
　　“……如果对我们的节目有任何建议或投稿，可以发邮件给我们，所以晚安，伦敦。”  
　　纽特收拾好东西，关掉录音室的灯光，那些红红绿绿发光的按钮瞬间熄灭，有时候他来早了，时间还没到，他会关掉照明灯，眯着眼睛看这些发着光的小按钮，失焦时，它们变成了圆形的光晕，就是这个录音棚里二极管做成的星空，人类会产生一种叫做无聊的情感，然后眼睛里看到的任何平面的简单图形，都能在大脑里联想到整个宇宙。  
　　完成了今天的录音，准备下班回家，他的工作是一名电台主持人，但深夜档的科教节目显然并不是那么的热门，大学毕业几年了，纽特还在做这个广播节目，同期的朋友们有一些已经去了台前，而他还在这个不露脸收视率极低的节目里做着，一年前他有机会被调去一个午间秀做串场主持人，可是显然制片人对他的外形不是那么满意，给他换上了相当修身和chic的衣服，头发也被发蜡抓成了个难以描述的形状，纽特穿上后觉得自己像……21世纪的猫王？这样不熟悉的情况让纽特找不到该看哪个摄影机，于是他又回到了电台，继续做自己的小动物科普节目。  
　　纽特并不觉得反感，他也很喜欢动物，只是如果调频时间能调到小朋友们还没睡觉的时间就好了，纽特觉得这样更有帮助一些。  
　　午夜后的公交车仍然运行着，只是发车时间变长了，深夜里的五分钟比白天的一刻钟还要漫长，时间的长度从不是以它本身的存在来判断，他坐在靠窗的位置往外看着，几乎没有什么人会在街上，只有路灯还闪烁着，纽特过着公寓和电台两点一线的生活，和普通人颠倒了的日夜活动，纽特几乎没什么时间发展社交，他内向的性格当然也是一个成因，独身一个人生活在伦敦，期待着什么时候这样的生活能有一点儿改变，但总是一样的，公交车的路线，录节目的时间，面包机弹出吐司的声音，一切都按部就班，生活里过于井然的秩序让纽特觉得不适，像活在一个气泡里，他想打破它，但他做不到，他多想看看外面的世界。  
　　夜晚悄然驶去，太阳照例升起，甲壳虫似的人类从建筑物中爬上人行道，在红绿灯处一齐涌向对街，但这一切都和我们故事的主人公都没有关系，他们才刚刚进入睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD的退伍军人忒修斯/平凡电台主持人纽特

Chapter 2  
　　忒修斯在地板上醒过来，他看着床头柜，揉揉眼睛，已经九点钟了，他从没睡到过这时候，伊法尼姑妈一定上来过了，身上被披了一条毯子，许是因为他没有像往常一样，天还没亮就坐在餐厅里煎蛋的原因，他感觉关节疼痛，没有谁抱着收音机蜷在地板上睡一觉醒来时会觉得精神百倍的，这副样子被姑妈看到了肯定会报告给自己的母亲，但他昨晚睡着了，至少有那么一段时间里，他忘记了一切陷入了深层睡眠。  
　　他想，今天晚上自己应该还会打开这个老旧的收音机。  
　　头很痛，左太阳穴搏动着，连带眼眶和颧骨都一起疼痛，忒修斯从地板上坐起来，没有丝毫想走向床的欲望，他整理了一下衣服，向楼下走去，伊法尼姑妈不在，冰箱上留了张橘色便条：“忒修斯，我去俱乐部了，家里什么都有，你能解决自己的三餐的，别忘了，阳台上的花需要浇水了。爱你的，伊法尼姑妈”。  
　　忒修斯打开了一盒无乳糖牛奶，咕噜咕噜地灌进去一半，就算是解决了早饭，提着水壶往阳台走去。他和伊法尼姑妈的生活没什么交集，事实上，他搞不太清楚这个头发花白的老太太，他的姑妈三十几岁的时候和一个英国男人结婚，从纽约搬到了伦敦，没几年生下了他表弟，丈夫却突然去世了，她一生好像也没做过什么专一的职业，不太爱和家里的亲戚来往，只有妈妈好像和她还比较熟一点儿，听说忒修斯要来英国休养，又非常热烈地提供了帮助，但忒修斯到了以后，他们仍然是各顾各的，忒修斯只像住在姑妈家的房客，只是他的房租是每天浇花而已。  
　　阳台在他房间的位置，所以浇灌植物的活计就交给了他，他不知道应该以怎样的频率给花浇水，他不太擅长这个，小时候枯萎掉瓣的多肉，中学时候养的金鱼，只养了三天放学后就看见鱼的尸体飘在水面上，从那以后他就没再养过除了自己之外的活物了，所以他只是按照伊法尼姑妈的指示做，植物的枝叶仍然软趴趴的，甚至有一点儿发黄的迹象了，尽管他质疑姑妈的养花知识，但是应该总能比自己的强。  
　　然后，他倒在床上，一动也不想动，又回来了，那种状态，没有高兴，也没有难过，只是失去了生命的活力，失去了想做任何事的动力，甚至连思考都懒得思考，不行，这样不行，他努力回想着上一位医生说过的话（没错，他已经换过几位医生了，但他们能帮上忙的地方收效甚微），任何时候如果你觉得什么都不想做，那么就去运动，做一些你擅长的事儿。  
　　他是个合格的军人，他自然是擅长运动的，伤痕并没有摧毁他强健的体魄，只是减弱了它们而已，忒修斯收拾了一下，拿起玄关放着的伦敦游览地图出了门，事实上他并不看地图，只是漫无目的地胡乱逛着，快步走着，他不借助交通工具，只有两只脚踩着坚硬的油柏路才有踏实感。  
　　  
　　中午了，纽特才起床，对于深夜电台主持人来说，早晨是中午，中午是黄昏，夜晚是凌晨，他生活在伦敦，但他的世界和这里的人们有着六小时的时差，错过永远是常态，纽特打开冰箱打算煎个荷包蛋，Gosh，鸡蛋吃光了，然后他又去翻食材箱子想烤个吐司，面包也吃光了，只有前一天开了口的牛奶眨巴眼看着他，就你了，纽特叼着牛奶袋子想，他该去采购了。  
　　离他住的公寓再往北的一个街区，那里的超市在打折，他看着楼下公告板上被贴着的传单，下午两点，时间还早，他完全有时间走着过去，再者，省钱也是一个重要原因，自从毕业以后，家里就不再给纽特资金支持了，他在偌大的伦敦工作，机会很多，但争夺机会的人也很多，在电视台做深夜节目，其实工资还能接受而且很稳定，纽特没什么物质欲望，完全够他自己生活的，但经济下行物价膨胀资金缩水等等一系列的他不懂的金融问题发生着，而且他也该想想以后了，有一点存款总不会是坏事儿。  
　　他在蔬果区挑了一些马铃薯和胡萝卜，推着购物车找着鸡蛋，在商品促销堆放处看见一个高大的年轻男人，现在并不是很冷，但那个人穿着一身黑色，包裹地很严实，领子也竖着，纽特远远看见应该是个皮肤很白的男人，感觉就像在日光下不知所措的吸血鬼，用黑色斗篷掩盖着自己。  
　　纽特继续往前走着，他觉得这人有些不对劲儿，那个黑衣服的男人靠着货架好像有些颤抖的样子，神情恍惚，他觉得自己不能就这么坐视不管，“先生，Are you okay?”  
　　忒修斯本来只是想走进超市里买瓶能量饮料，早晨那罐牛奶已经分解地差不多了，他感到饥肠辘辘，这个街区他没有来过，他以为这附近的联锁超市构造也会差不多，结果这一家却比他平常去的大的多，他莫名其妙地走到了生鲜食品区，超市里放着某些他不熟悉的音乐，说实话，有点吵的那种，然后楼梯间一声响动触发了他的慌张感，他安慰自己那只是工作人员在运输或者补货之类的，但耳膜里的爆破声音是真实存在着的，分不清是来自现实还是来自他该死的记忆里，他看见周围的货架变得无比高大和沉默，眩晕和呕吐感涌上来，每一步都踩在泥潭里，慢慢下陷，他靠着货架，想着这么一个奇怪的人倒在超市里，他没带手机，也没带驾驶证，会被当成非法滞留者之类的吗？  
　　然后一个声音突然出现了，“先生，你还好吗？”忒修斯想张口说，谢谢没关系，但他说不出话来，他出现了暂时的失语，这不是第一次发生这样的情况，耳边的轰鸣声太大了，他听不清别人的声音也听不清自己的，于是他的声带像被人绷住了一样，什么也发不出来，地板在晃动，他只能紧紧抓着货架的一端做支撑点。  
　　纽特看见眼前的男人张了张嘴像说不出话一样，并不像是因为突发的疾病而颤抖的样子，反而像是受到了什么惊吓，他意识到这可能是某种心理影响产生的躯体症状，于是他捂着对方的耳朵，注视着对方的眼睛，轻声对他说着，“Calm down. You are safe.”  
　　过了一会儿，对方好像平静下来了，真的有用，他在大学里学过的急救知识还没完全忘光。  
　　忒修斯渐渐平静下来，男孩两只手捂着他的耳朵，爆破声渐渐变成了风的声音，风里面，那个人说他很安全，不用害怕，他逐渐逐渐找回了理智，周围的东西变回了原来的样子，整齐安稳地躺在货架上，他想说谢谢，但说不出来，这时候他才清楚地看了看那帮助自己的人，一个姜红卷发绿眼睛的男孩，满脸都是淡褐色的小雀斑，那张脸的神色尤其温柔，他指了指自己的喉咙，示意说不出话来，用手语对他说了谢谢，其实他只会这一句手语，刚好用上了。  
　　纽特看着这个站直了身体的高大男人，那是个还挺好看的年轻人，蓝眼睛，眉骨很高，但他似乎是个哑巴，用手语和自己比划着什么，纽特觉得那可能是在道谢，看他已经好了，于是他和对方说了没关系，推着车子离开了。  
　　忒修斯看着这个男孩的背影消失在拐角，清了清嗓子，“阿——”，声音又出现了，他曾经有过两回暂时性的失语，但恢复的时间不一，这次是最快的，也许只是刚才那个刹那说不出话来而已，他觉得这个年轻人的声音很熟悉，很像他在广播中听到的那个动物科普节目的声音，但英国人说话都是那样，也许只是自己的错觉而已。  
　　  
　　纽特依然按部就班地做着自己的事情，吃过晚饭后坐着公交车去电台录节目，固定的路线，固定的时间，固定的靠窗座位。  
　　然而。  
　　变化来的太快，让人措手不及。  
　　他的手机响了一声，是电台发来的邮件，纽特的节目被腰斩了，他只能做到这个月末，他们要把这个时间段填上恐怖故事和通灵直播，纽特叹了一口气，他知道这一天迟早要来的，与其说是腰斩，不如说是耗死了，他摆弄着日历和计算器，到这个月末，刚好是第1499期，整整四年多的时间。  
　　邮件显然是定时发送的，真贴心，考虑到纽特一直以来的夜班属性，甚至人事部还在问他是否愿意做其他黄金时段热门节目的电话编辑，折腾了好几年他又回到了原点，他回复也不是，不回复也不是，索性合上了手机。他期待生活的变化，但不是像食物成熟腐坏的那种变化。  
　　  
　　忒修斯回到家里时，伊法尼姑妈已经在家里了，还给他留了taco卷，忒修斯咬着有些冷的晚餐，沙拉酱和青豌豆粘得牢牢的，他这位与众不同的亲戚正在社区俱乐部学习沙画，于是忒修斯可就再不敢光着脚踩在地毯上了。  
　　他回到房间里，没开灯，打开收音机，因为不知道那个动物科普节目什么时候会播出，他就那么放着广播，嗞嗞的电流声划着空气传进人的耳膜，忒修斯拿起烟和打火机，不一会儿，黑暗的阳台出现了一个灼热的红点。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD的退伍军人忒修斯/平凡电台主持人纽特  
> 关于无数失眠的夜晚，秩序和混沌相互依偎

Chapter 3  
　　接下来的半个月里，忒修斯都伴随着那个温柔的电台主持人的声音入睡，尽管对方每一次都是从动物的习性和特征讲起，但他从来没有听到过最后就昏沉着陷入了无意识的睡眠，那些水里的，天空中的，陆地上的动物们，一般情况下对忒修斯没有什么吸引力，而有天起床看见窗外的鸟时，脑子里冒出来的居然是精确的门纲目和拉丁名时，他才反应过来这个深夜科教节目对他的影响力，忒修斯想不明白这么一个受众应该属于青少年的节目，为什么要在深夜放送，真会有小孩子熬夜听广播吗？他不自觉的为这个节目的收听率感到担忧，如果可以定位收听这个节目的人，那么他觉得自己可能是黑暗地图上唯一一个荧光的点。  
　　这段时间他的睡眠状况比以前改善了不少，至少他不再恐惧进入睡眠了，老旧的收音机质量依然很好，夜晚十分安静时，他能清楚地听见对方停顿换气时的细微呼吸声，这让他安心，好像只要这个声音还在，他就只是一个深夜还在收听广播的无聊年轻人，过去的回忆就不会轻易地再把他拉扯回去。  
　　他和伊法尼姑妈的交流也逐渐变多了，有时候他们会一起吃晚饭，聊一些无关紧要的话，有时候也深入内心，说到你有没有真正爱过谁的时候，两个人哈哈大笑着否定了这一点，青年人狡黠的眼睛对上相似血脉的蓝眼睛，忒修斯突然明白为什么妈妈要把他送来英国，和这个家里人都不太亲近的伊法尼姑妈相处了，他们都一样，对任何的枷锁和束缚都感到厌倦，即便是用生命的代价也要挣脱它们。  
　　进入十月了，门前的悬铃木像脱发一样大把大把掉着叶子，伊法尼姑妈的盆栽不得不从阳台搬到屋子里，为了让温暖再保留它们一阵子，实际上也只是从拉门外搬到拉门内而已，忒修斯去阳台抽烟时只好跨过那一排绿色障碍物，他搞清楚了广播会在23点45分开始，于是在晚饭后和午饭前的那段时间，忒修斯就坐在阳台上，看楼下的人们，路过的情侣，老人，孩童，和戴着项圈的狗，他在这个过程中好像能感受到一种平静。  
　　“滴——”  
　　时间到了。  
　　忒修斯回到房间里打开收音机的旋钮，躺在床上准备学习一些毫无用途的生物知识然后睡觉，嗞嗞的电波声之后是一阵与以往不同的音乐，“Hello, everyone! 欢迎来到我们的新栏目Hell all night!” 忒修斯眉头紧皱，那个小动物主持人怎么不见了，他听着广播开始讲一些老掉牙的灵异段子，以及女主持刻意假装的尖叫，实在是太刺耳了，忒修斯翻身下楼去，门口放着厚厚的电话黄页，对着微弱的灯光找了半天，按下了手机上的拨号键。  
　　“喂，您好，这里是itv夜间热线，请问您有什么要分享的故事吗？”  
　　“23:45的动物节目去哪儿了？”电话编辑听着这个深夜打开的低沉男声，还以为要发生什么深夜听众爱情故事了。  
　　“不好意思，我们的栏目最近发生了一些更改，请关注我们的官方网站寻找相关信息。”  
　　“我需要联系那个节目的主持人。”  
　　“不好意思，这个我们不能提供，但是您可以在官网上查找到节目负责人的邮箱。”  
　　忒修斯挂掉了电话，摆弄着自己的手机，他不太清楚怎么上网，毕竟在军队里的那几年，外面的通讯技术发生了某些质的变化，他入伍前大家的便捷电话上还都是按键，现在路人们就都戳着表面光秃秃的手机屏幕了。  
　　胃里一阵烦躁涌上来，他最近很少感到焦躁，除了果酱盖子太难打开的时候，这种莫名其妙的生气，在本该听着广播安静入睡的状态更加强烈了，他胡乱翻着那本厚厚的没用的黄页，盛怒之后跌入谷底，铺天盖地的沮丧淹没了他。  
　　伊法尼姑妈听见忒修斯在客厅里讲话，她觉得有点不对，这段时间里忒修斯的失眠改善了很多，很少像这样半夜里在空屋子里走来走去，她披上衣服出门看看这个固执的孩子，那个一向疏离隐忍的年轻人正挂着满脸泪痕坐在沙发上。  
　　“发生了什么？我的孩子？”  
　　“姑妈，你知道怎么上网吗？”  
　　  
　　这是纽特失业的第一天，很晚了，他还睡不着，毕竟往常来说，这是他上班的时间，他摆弄着手机想要放首音乐，可是每一首歌好像都变成了，噪音。  
　　躺在床上翻来覆去，和天花板与闹钟干瞪眼，熬夜带来的后果往往是饥饿的，纽特决定下床给自己冲杯燕麦，这时候才发现扔在牛仔裤口袋里的手机隔半分钟便振动几下，他打开手机，十几封邮件排列在屏幕上，纽特的节目太冷门了，甚至没有人愿意负责，所以他就在负责人那里填上了自己的私人邮箱。  
　　“您好。我是那个动物节目的听众，为什么他(he)消失了。”  
　　“我非常需要这个节目，他(he)对我非常重要。”  
　　“如果可以的话，我可以赞助这个节目继续做下去，我能提供一万美金。”  
　　“我非常需要听见这个节目。”  
　　“如果你看到的话，请尽快联系我。”  
　　“……”  
　　纽特惊讶地看着这些邮件，是连续发过来的，但却像一些即时发送的短信，人称的代词it和he好像都搞错了，四年了，几乎没有太多听众反馈，这也是他的节目没有电话来线的原因，他一下子懵住了，甚至没想到会有人发现他的节目消失了，他甚至怀疑那是以前部门里的同事发的恶搞邮件，大学时候，纽特可没少被这样的事情捉弄，但还是带着忐忑和感动的心情，纽特开始回复起了邮件。  
　　忒修斯坐在沙发上用伊法尼姑妈的手机发着邮件，是的，他的手机还是零几年的那种非智能机，连续发了十几条讯息后，忒修斯有点沮丧了，毕竟不会有太多人和他一样昼夜颠倒，而没过多久，滴的一声有了返信。  
　　“您好，非常感谢您对我节目的喜爱，电视台停掉了它，因为收效并不好，我没想到竟然还真的会有人聆听我的节目，我很感谢，但不会再有可能使它复活了，感谢您的收听，晚安，伦敦。”  
　　忒修斯还不放弃，“我能听听你的声音吗？这是我的电话号码。”  
　　纽特的邮件发过去还不到两分钟，就收到了回复，这是否是个喜欢动物知识的小朋友呢？也许自己真成了别人童年的能像？纽特忑忑不安地拨打了那个号码。  
　　“喂？这里是纽特 斯卡曼德。”  
　　“你好，纽特。”  
　　和他想象中不同的是，电话那头传来一个低沉的男声，一个成年男人的声音，纽特不知道该说什么了，如果是个小朋友，他已经做好了安慰那个孩子的准备然后哄他去睡觉了，可是这个情况？  
　　忒修斯听见电话那头沉默了一会儿，他想是不是自己吓到对方了，“我叫忒修斯，我……很抱歉打扰到你了，失眠一直困扰着我，只有听你的节目让我觉得安心……”  
　　纽特了然了，原来是一个失眠患者，“啊啊，能帮助到你，我也很开心。”  
　　“你能，为我说会儿话吗？随便什么都好。”  
　　纽特不知道如何拒绝，失眠是很痛苦的，今晚的他可是切实体会到了，他从书架上随手抽出了一本书，缓缓读了起来。  
　　“春天他们感觉到生命的液汁在奔流，他们知道那个永远挡不住的浪潮，每年都会涌过来撒下新生的种子，然后又退走，在大地上留下新生的一代。他们知道天地阴阳的交合，知道被胸怀和肚腹吸收的阳光，在白天吸进的雨水，以及秋风带来的一片赤裸裸的景象，这表明到这时鸟巢已经不再需要掩盖了……”*  
　　那位电台节目的主持人十分善意地为他读着某些文稿，可能是什么散文之类的，他没有读过，但这声音让他感到安心，平静的潮水从电话那头流过来，像被温和的羊水所包裹，耳后一阵舒适的痒意传来。  
　　纽特读了一会儿之后，对面的先生感谢了他，并问他有没有时间接受一份新的工作，刚刚那位先生邮件里还说要赞助他一万美金，难道自己意外拯救了一位失眠的成功人士，纽特需要新的工作，忒修斯提供了一份在他面前，他们约好了时间和地点，正在纽特家不太远的地方，他很期待明天的会面，所以上天是特地带他在命运的十字路口转了个弯吗？  
　　  
　　忒修斯坐在Starry Night咖啡厅的楼上，他约好了那位电台主持人，出门的时候被伊法尼姑妈说是去相亲，因为他借了表弟放在家里的一套正装，三件套的那种，他想给对方留下好印象，否则他要提出的要求肯定会被人当成神经病来看的。  
　　上午十点钟，姜红发的男孩从楼梯出现，忒修斯认出是曾经帮助过他的男孩，对方环视了一周最后目光落在他身上，两个人都张大了嘴巴。  
　　“所以你就是纽特吗？”  
　　“原来你可以讲话？”  
　　忒修斯觉得自己这次的英国之旅，正改变着他的人生，他们坐下来交谈，纽特点了一杯燕麦牛奶，忒修斯也是，两个人又因为共同的喜好而惊喜不已。  
　　“所以，忒修斯，我可以这样叫你吗？我们来谈谈工作吧。”  
　　“你可以每天晚上和我说一个小时的话吗，纽特？”  
　　纽特愣了，所以这是什么phone service吗，他不知道该怎么答话，手里的糖包整个掉进了杯子里。


	4. Chapter 4

22:00  
　　纽特揉了揉看手机太久的眼睛，他在找工作。  
　　22:36  
　　浴室的水声停止了，纽特穿着干爽的睡衣走出来。  
　　22:56  
　　他捧着几本书放在床头，清了清嗓子。  
　　23：00  
　　纽特坐在自己的床上打开了手机，按下了前一天晚上存下的那个崭新的号码，他的电话簿除了外卖电话很久没有添过新的号码了，他深吸了一口气。  
　　忒修斯也好整以暇地躺在床上等着那通电话的到来，这种感觉十分奇异，他感到自己十分的平静，甚至比他这半个月听着那个声音入睡还要更加平静，仅仅是等待，就占据了他的整个大脑，他在期待着，这种期待扫清了往常的不安，焦虑和沮丧，房间里那些索然无味的摆设不再是怪物，它们透露着一种真实感，那些东西不会突然倒下来，不会变成扭曲的怪物，床头的灯光散发着暖黄色，那一圈投射在天花板的阴影也只是静默而不是压抑的怪圈。  
　　“滴——滴——”手机响了，忒修斯迅速按下了接听键。  
　　“你好，忒修斯，我是纽特。”  
　　“晚上好，纽特。”不知道是透过电磁波的处理，还是因为已经是深夜了，纽特觉得忒修斯的声音要更加低沉，有点粗砺的沙哑。  
　　“我不知道你想听些什么，所以准备了很多类型的书，你喜欢诗歌小说，还是科普纪实类的东西呢？”  
　　忒修斯听着纽特的声音，平静的潮水再次涌了过来，他也不明白为什么单单对纽特的声音不一样，“什么都可以，只要是你在读，也许你平常讲的那些动物的故事就好。”  
　　纽特翻了翻手边的书，他以为没人会对他广播里的内容感兴趣的，所以只拿了一些内容相对舒缓的散文和诗歌之类的，关于动物的，只有一本童话书，是他之前打算拿给亲戚家的小孩的绘本，但那个小男孩显然并不感兴趣，纽特纠结了一番还是打开了它。  
　　“故事的名字叫做「如果我有一只恐龙」，我的确喜欢狗狗们，我也有过一只小猫，鱼总生活在水里湿漉漉的，我真的很想拥有一只与众不同的宠物，我有想过养仓鼠，或者老鼠，但我想要一只远比他们大的，可能要有一间房子那么大，我真的很想要一直大大的宠物，巨大无比，强壮有力，有着宽广结实的身材和超级长的尾巴……”  
　　纽特停顿了一下，他担心忒修斯会觉得这些童话太无聊或幼稚，他稍微停了停，给忒修斯一个插话的机会，但电话那头并没有讲话，能听见对方长长的呼吸，他继续读了下去。  
　　“哇(Oh)，如果我有一只恐龙，我会教他很多小把戏，像是怎么打滚，怎么坐，怎么把棍子叼回来……”忒修斯听见了那个停顿，然后声音再出现的时候，是一句气音发出的长长的Oh，然后用儿童一样的语气说着如果他能拥有一只小恐龙，字母r的尾音是卷曲着消失的，忒修斯觉得心脏突然停了一拍，之前他只是在广播里听他讲那些科普类的知识，他的声音更加清晰也更标准些，个人化的语气太少了，但现在他见过了他的样子，在这样的夜晚读着童话故事，忒修斯甚至能想象出他的表情，他会专注地看着你的眼睛讲出来，头微微低着，但嘴巴却有点上扬，微笑里像有点儿羞赧的得意，小动物主持人还继续念着。  
　　“如果我有一只恐龙，我会带他去公园里散步，我在想我的恐龙是会像老虎一样吼叫吗？还是像狗狗一样叫？如果我有一只恐龙，他会载着我去学校……”  
　　声音渐渐变得缓慢，忒修斯的思绪也渐渐飘远了，故事里是什么内容他已经听不清楚，而那些内容本就不重要，纽特长着一张温柔的脸，在黑暗中，忒修斯闭着眼睛想。  
　　  
　　再次醒来的时候已经是第二天七点钟了，太阳才露出了半个边，斜斜的射进房间里的光，把屋子分割成两个面，忒修斯看着放在枕边的手机，对方在零点挂断了电话，而他完全没有察觉到，这比之前还要更好了，他做了一个梦，梦见一个男孩，但却看不清楚脸，男孩穿着白色的衬衫，很瘦，风一吹就都贴在身上，他们站在一片树林里，男孩好像很高兴，一直给忒修斯讲着各种各样动植物之类的东西，他一点儿内容也没记住，然后不知道怎么回事，场景就变了，他们拎着水管在院子里浇水，溅了两个人一身，白衬衫下的皮肤好像是透明的，忒修斯想要靠近他，但是不知道该怎么做，然后那个梦就不见了，有一种无法解释的怅然若失。  
　　忒修斯起床，洗澡，下楼做一个流心蛋的三明治，伊法尼姑妈正要出门，看见自己亲爱的侄子精神充沛地从楼梯上走下来，她无法切身体会这个年轻人在战场上经历的痛，也无法全然理解那些不安和恐惧，但她看见这个孩子每一天像座孤岛似的渐渐消瘦，眼窝处的阴影越来越深，他的母亲没办法拯救他，他的父亲更是把这看做懦弱的逃避，伊法尼姑妈也活了几十年，她能明白父母与子女之间，或者说人类和人类之间，这样始终存在着的透明玻璃墙，而现在，他不知道怎么，给自己找到了一个出口，他能这么高兴，或者说平静地开始一天，就是最好的了，忒修斯和她打了个招呼，“姑妈你今天还去俱乐部吗？我会记得浇花的。”  
　　伊法尼姑妈笑着回应了他，就出门了，忒修斯的时间要比她多得多，年轻最好的一点，就是永远拥有更多的选择。  
　　如果把这个观点告诉纽特，他可能不太能认同，显然他面前的选择并不是那么多，当然这指的不是早餐该吃三明治还是牛奶泡麦片，而是工作，他今天要去公司把辞职的事情办理妥当，他可以听从公司的安排做个电话编辑，但那对一个主播来说几乎是职业自杀，现在的一些人事为了减少遣散费的支出办法真的多的是，纽特不是不明白他们问他愿不愿意做电话编辑的目的，他也不愿意浪费相互的时间。现在忒修斯提供给了他一份工作，但那也只是暂时的，他们之间甚至都没法签订合适的合同，忒修斯会依照说的那样给他工资，并不是他不相信忒修斯，只是这根本算不上是一件工作，他答应忒修斯的时候，就像是为了留住这几年工作下来的一个纪念品，忒修斯是他的听众，是他没有白白浪费人生的一个证明，如果可以的话，他也想和忒修斯做朋友。  
　　昨天晚上他一直在读童话故事，好像孩子的世界真的很简单，不用面对工作和生活的烦恼，他不知道忒修斯在电话的另一头是怎么样的心情，但能听下去他讲乏味的动物知识和童话故事，纽特猜他也肯定内心的某个部分住着一个小孩子，大概是十二点钟的时候，纽特停了下来，仔细听听可以听见忒修斯平稳的呼吸，那么他的任务就完成了，如果真有这么一份工作，是将失眠的人送进梦境里，纽特觉得也挺浪漫的。  
　　对于长时间在夜间工作的纽特来说，白天好像从来没有这么漫长过，他几乎是挨过来的，在网上投递了一些简历但并没有收到回信，晚餐要吃什么也想不出来，一个人的生活就是这样，最开始你以为你可以规划自己的生活，过了一阵子你懒得洗碗，到最后甚至连饭都懒得去吃。他想让这一天快点儿过去，睡眠是这无聊时间中的唯一避难所，如果有点什么事情可以做，就只有11点钟给忒修斯的电话了，想到这，纽特去翻了翻自己的书架，忒修斯会喜欢听见什么样的故事呢？  
　　  
　　夜晚如期而至。  
　　忒修斯早早地躺在床上等着纽特的电话，其实他没有什么事情可做，他来英国疗养，除了姑妈和纽特其他人谁都不认识，而且也没有什么想去做的事儿，之前他的睡眠很少，所以清醒的时间就更难熬了，那个深夜广播，现在变成了深夜电话，变成一天里最期待的东西，他甚至产生了一种迫切地想与纽特交谈的欲望。  
　　电话就在这个时候响起。  
　　“你好，忒修斯，我是纽特。”  
　　“你好，纽特。”  
　　最最简短的问候，可是两个人都不知道他们已经期待着这件事儿了。  
　　“你想听些什么呢，忒修斯？我找了一些散文不知道你会不会喜欢。”  
　　忒修斯莫名觉得让纽特这样费心像中学生完成作业一样准备阅读材料有些愧疚，他得和纽特谈谈，他也想和他说话，“纽特，我想我得和你说实话，我并不是对动物之类的知识有偏好，我只是想听你的声音，不知道为什么，你让我觉得安心。”  
　　“原来是这样……”纽特联想到他第一次见到忒修斯的情形，是在超市里，忒修斯穿着不太符合季节的大衣，颤抖着说不出话来，可能有些冒昧，但他真的想知道发生了什么，他看起来那么坚强又沉稳，他想帮他，尽管才认识了不久，但纽特真的觉得，冥冥中是有什么联系，让它们能以这种方式相遇，“……我知道这也许有点不礼貌，但是如果你不介意，你可以告诉我发生了什么吗，我没有别的意思，我只是想，有什么让你感到不能安心的东西，讲出来也许会好一点。”  
　　“纽特，除了伊法尼姑妈外，你是我在英国认识的第一个人。那天在超市遇见你，没想到我一直在听的就是你的广播节目，我想让你为我工作，其实可能我只是想要认识你，只是我也不明白该怎么做。”  
　　这些话如果是别人对纽特说，他只觉得对方在用拙劣的话术和他调情，但忒修斯讲得十分真诚，他能感觉得到，“那么我们就抛开这些，作为朋友，忒修斯，你什么都可以告诉我。”  
　　忒修斯不知道该从何说起，从他的ptsd问题，还是从他在战场上的经历，又或者是他和父亲的那些争执。  
　　短暂的沉默。  
　　“我很害怕。”  
　　“我在前线呆过一阵子，有一次弹壳卡在我的胳膊上，甚至没法拔下来。后来，那个弹壳好像永远都在那里，不仅仅是那一个，还有其他的。”  
　　“你不知道它什么时候会出现，以什么形式，你甚至不知道它是什么，你没有一个准确的形容词去解释它，但它无处不在。”  
　　忒修斯感觉到重新讲述这些东西，让他再一次闪回到了那个时刻，那种恐惧感，还有疼痛，一下子都覆盖了过来，他有点喘不过气来了。  
　　纽特感觉到不对劲儿，他明白忒修斯经历了什么，是战争后留下的ptsd，他听见电话那头的沉默，他甚至想如果这个时候能抱住他就好了，然而他不能，他只有言语。  
　　“忒修斯，安静下来，别怕，呼吸，呼吸。”  
　　“你是安全的，在这间屋子里，你是足够安全的，没有什么能伤害你。”  
　　“如果你害怕，就睁开眼睛，打开灯，这没什么的，而且我在这里，我在这里，这儿不是危险的地方。”  
　　像在超市里的那次一样，纽特又一把抓住了他，他还没有走进自己的世界，就被纽特拉回了真实，“谢谢你，纽特。”  
　　纽特笑了，“也许你还想听听我今天精心挑选的文摘故事，我来读给你听吧。”  
　　于是他们又恢复了主持人和听众的状态，一阵子过后，忒修斯感觉自己已经足够平静可以睡下了，他和纽特说了晚安，夏日还未褪尽的燥热在秋天的开端持续了一两天，他想要起身去洗个澡，冲掉讨人厌烦的粘腻。  
　　他站在花洒下，热水喷涌而下，侧着头，水流重重地砍在他的侧颈，然后流下，他产生了一种错觉，好像被劈开了两半，他第一次，第一次抱住了自己的双臂，这样可以归于懦弱的动作是过去的忒修斯绝对不允许自己做的，但今天，他抱住了自己，水渐渐稳定到了合适的温度，浸润了他整个身体，他不想闭上眼睛，可他不得不，那个小动物主持人的声音又一次响了起来，“你是安全的”“呼吸”“呼吸”“我在这里我在这里”，纽特的声音安定地储存在他的耳朵里，好像探险者在荒野中找到了株四片叶子的车轴草，只要明白它存在，就会打消恐惧。  
　　从浴室里出来的时候他感觉好多了，身上蒸腾起的热气和清洁感让他很舒适，也许他该多和纽特聊聊，他想起昨晚的那个梦，输入了一条短信以后就睡去了。  
　　“纽特，我昨晚梦见你，阳光很好，你穿着白色衬衫在院子里浇花。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　纽特一大早起来就看见忒修斯的短信了，这让他产生了一种热恋中的男孩女孩们才会产生的感觉，对方说梦见了他，讲着他穿的衣服，他做的事情，这是早晨，纽特还没有完全清醒，但这条短信有点可爱，他迷迷糊糊地一边套着t恤，一边回复着早上好，丝毫没有这样发出去就真的像恋爱中的情侣才会做的事儿的觉悟。  
　　穿久的毛衣上被路过的苍耳划开了一截线头，那么绕过环绕着的结与扣，这根线就会一直被扯下去，你永远不知道你拉住的那根线能否解决谜题，但你必须拉动它。  
　　手指上的倒刺不知道是什么时候出现的，碰到水的时候有隐隐的痛感，忒修斯忍不住拔掉了它，一小块皮肤被扯掉，那一点红色的口子还没有夜间从过路的车窗丢下来的烟尾巴亮，忒修斯用指甲按了上去，好像疼痛发挥到极致之后就会自己消失，然而并没有，为什么一块小小的倒刺好像比子弹灼伤手臂要更疼呢。  
　　“嘀——”手机震动了一声。  
　　是短信，纽特问他早上好，后面跟着一串奇怪的括号和数字，忒修斯不是很明白，他尝试用莫斯电码解读了一下，什么都没得到。  
　　“我昨晚睡得很好，谢谢你，纽特，你的短信息，后面的那串乱码是什么？”  
　　“那就好。那是一个emoji表情啊，你那里没有显示吗？”  
　　“是的，也许我该换一台现在的人用的电话了。”  
　　“我今天没事儿，或许我能陪你去看看？”  
　　真的没有比纽特更热心的人了，以前在学校里他就经常因为各种奇怪的理由迟到，有一次他想救只被卡在空调外机和墙壁缝隙里的小松鼠，搞得浑身脏兮兮的还被教授扣掉了平时成绩，他总也不会拒绝别人，斯卡曼德太太还担心他会不会被霸凌，拿到童话故事里他就是谁都相信的白雪公主，放到现实里也可能会被人认为是烂好人，这没什么错，只是不知道从什么时候起，连温柔都被误解成目的不纯。  
　　忒修斯说纽特是他在英国认识的第一个人，纽特就不自觉地想要给他提供帮助，而且他对忒修斯好像有一种奇妙的亲近感，纽特是独生子女，他原本应该有个哥哥，但那是个早衰的孩子，在纽特出生前就去世了，或者说父母正是因为失去了一个孩子，才会把纽特带到了这个世界上，有时候他觉得自己像个替代品，就好像如果哥哥还在，那么他甚至没有拥有生命的资格，这样想可能有点钻牛角尖或者不近人情，父母和子女间的血脉联系，好像更像是摇奖机器里掉出来的弹球，每一颗都是有颜色的，每个人兑换到的东西都不一样，没有任何人选择了任何人，但至少纽特的父母没有像梵高和提奥的那样，他还算健康快乐地成长了起来，曾经应该有个哥哥这件事没有让他觉得困扰，反而有时候会想象如果家里是两个男孩子一起长大会是什么样的，他们也许可以一起去乡下祖父母的小屋附近探险，也许还会因为抢电视机而打上一架。他和忒修斯有点像，在长相上，并不是一眼就能看得出来的那种，只是一些小细节，比如颧骨附近的几颗小雀斑，鼻子和嘴巴的形状之类的，没准忒修斯真是自己哪个平行时空里的哥哥。  
　　但是忒修斯却没有回消息，纽特猜想是不是自己太唐突了，今天是星期日，不会有人把工作面试放在星期日，所以他又是空闲的一天，独处让整个屋子膨胀成一个巨大空间，里面装满了水，他浸在里面，时不时的一些交谈就像是装满氧气的泡泡，它们从一个地方飘向另一个地方，直到有人应答。  
　　“当然好，我们该哪儿见，我住在科文特。”  
　　“哦我就住在离你两个街区地方，你家附近的广场，你应该知道的，就一直往北走，一个小时后见lol”  
　　忒修斯放下手机，开始翻自己的行李箱，他来了几个月了，东西还是习惯放进里面，仿佛随时打算离开的样子，衣柜一直被闲置着，里面只有一套那天姑妈借给他见纽特的西装，忒修斯有点发愁穿什么，可以穿一件简单的t恤，或者衬衫，像往常那样，套上一件风衣就出门去，但他犹豫了，纽特会在那儿等他，他们也许得一起度过一天，他们可能会一起吃个晚饭，他该带上钱包，或者他还应该穿着西装去见纽特，不，这样太正式了，然后他又立刻意识到，他为什么会发愁穿什么，他在意纽特对他的想法，他在意这件事儿，于是才会像个要去约会的女孩儿一样，纠结着哪双鞋子更配灯光这种离谱的问题。  
　　你都不像你自己了。  
　　他纠结了一番，还是穿着往常的衣服出门了，还不忘记拎走门口的长柄伞。  
　　  
　　他们在圆形的小广场碰了面，忒修斯远远地就看见纽特骑着自行车过来，也许他住的地方其实是要更远的，忒修斯想，也许他是为了你专门跑到这儿来的，纽特穿着一件米色的风衣，看起来有点单薄，但是，很好看，忒修斯不是那种有什么固定审美趋向的人，他惯常穿的衣服也大多是黑色的，款式和剪裁很简单的那种，只是因为人很高，比例又不差，所以一直以来不怎么修饰外表也没有什么太大的问题，这几次见到纽特，他注意到纽特总是穿着浅色的衣服，显得他有种温和的气质，让忒修斯觉得很舒服，纽特似乎还没注意到他，正把单车推到一棵树下，风来了，他的外套被吹了起来，男孩眯着眼睛，树叶哗哗作响，一片半黄绿的叶子掉在了纽特的头发上，果子狸猫，忒修斯脑子里冒出了这个词，果子狸猫，或者头上顶着一片叶子的小浣熊，像是儿童动画里那种会咻地一下消失的魔法生物，忒修斯快步朝纽特走了过去，要是他是个精灵或者巫师，他也得牢牢抓住对方，不能让他消失了，或者逃跑了。  
　　“嗨，忒修斯！”纽特兴致很高，他已经很久没有在白天的休息日出门过了，而且你知道的，他也没有几个能约的出来的朋友。  
　　真正站到忒修斯旁边，纽特才意识到对方有多高大，如果太阳强些，他能整个人躲在他的影子里，这让纽特多少有点恍惚。  
　　忒修斯就跟着他走，也不怎么说话，只有纽特问道他，他才回回答。  
　　“你需要什么功能的，我可以帮你提点建议。”  
　　“和你的那支一样的就好。”  
　　“我的也用了很久了，你可以看看这个牌子的新机，就在这边。”  
　　纽特下意识地拉了忒修斯一把，他没意识到这有什么问题，肢体接触和衣物的接触完全不同，但忒修斯显然注意着纽特的动作，纽特比他矮一点儿，是刚刚好他可以看到发顶的高度，他的姜红色头发卷度刚好，而且看起来应该蛮柔软的，他的脖颈从衣领处露出来，是白白的一小截皮肤，忒修斯看看自己，因为长久地在户外呆着，是更深的颜色，除了脸，他的脸晒不黑，纽特拉了他的衣袖，真的只是衣袖的一个边角，但却让忒修斯产生了点奇妙的感觉，他是不是自我意识过剩了，纽特想拉他的手吗？从小到大忒修斯都是成绩最优异的那个，所有人都认为他是个聪明的男孩，长大后也是个成熟的稳重的青年人，但此刻，他觉得自己真的太木讷了。  
　　他们一起挑选了新的手机，然后输入了纽特的号码，和纽特的手机不是同一款，但忒修斯觉得是一样的，纽特心里打了两个转决定不告诉他。  
　　忒修斯真的是个原始人，他的手机还停留在五年前，他不用信用卡，钱包里都是叠放整齐的纸币，看起来就像有按照印刷号码排列过一样，如果不是纽特去过美国，他可真的要当美洲人还都生活在维多利亚时代。

　　忒修斯问可以请纽特吃饭吗，纽特没有拒绝，说真的，忒修斯是个很好看的人，不仅仅是脸还有身材，很挺拔，可能是服过兵役的缘故，他的气质和路人还是有一点差别，纽特已经看见好几个柜台小姐跃跃欲试的眼光了，大概就算在学生时代，忒修斯也会是学校里受欢迎的篮球队或者橄榄球队之类的成员，你很难拒绝这样一个人的要求，对，很难。  
　　他们坐在圆形桌子的两端，因为是星期日，所以人还不少，当然情侣居多，侍者把他们带到点着太多蜡烛的桌子，并询问着　“两位先生，请问你们需要红酒吗？”时，纽特还没有觉得有什么不对劲儿，这是家不错的餐厅，很合他的口味，只是桌子对于两个打男人来说有些窄了，他时不时就会碰到忒修斯的膝盖，然后小声地说对不起，忒修斯为只是笑笑，然而，最后，在结账时听到“本店活动，情侣八折，这是赠送您的甜品”时，纽特的脸一下子就红了，他们把他和忒修斯误认为是情侣了，他想解释，但又看见忒修斯一点儿反应也没有，而且他也不是付账单的那个，纽特又把话都憋回肚子里了。  
　　这有点儿尴尬，他想到有些网页会弹出的垃圾广告，“陪老板出差并且吃饭的时候被误认为是情侣该怎么办”。  
　　他端起杯子把剩下的酒一口吞了进去，因为用力过猛，苦涩的味觉萦绕在喉间，他并不是个能喝酒或者说能品酒的人，比起酒，纽特觉得充满果味的气泡饮料更好喝，他看看忒修斯的杯子，好像一点都没有动过，只是自己一个人傻傻地憋红了脸，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得忒修斯一直在笑，不是那种很明显的露齿笑，而是人在心情愉悦时那种嘴角会有点上扬的表情，纽特觉得窘迫，他是不是在笑自己呢。  
　　他们在广场那里又分别了，忒修斯站在树底下，纽特骑着单车消失在一个转角，外套的下摆被风往后拉着，如果人类有翅膀，可能就会是那个样子的。  
　　天已经渐渐暗了下来，树叶仍然被风吹得簌簌发响，忒修斯握住了一片落叶，他从没觉得这么愉悦过，也许会变好，也许会变坏，但无论如何，现在你手里，刚好落了一片叶子。  
　　  
　　伊法尼姑妈下午六点钟就回家了，她以为忒修斯会像往常一样躺在沙发上不断按着遥控器，尽管他并没有看任何电视节目，但却一定要让屋子里充满了声音，然而今天，一片安静，不安涌了上来，她赶忙上了楼，屋子里没有人，只是箱子和衣柜都来着，衣服被扔了满床，这不对劲儿，忒修斯是个往役军人，他能把所有东西都整理到占最小的空间，如果她家的沙发不是L型的硬质地，她丝毫不怀疑忒修斯会把沙发都折成豆腐块的样子，这太不对劲儿了，这个时候，楼下的门开了，是忒修斯，伊法尼姑妈赶忙下了楼，可是他这令人担忧的侄子并没有任何沮丧的模样，反而看着有点高兴似的。  
　　“忒修斯，你怎么了吗？”  
　　“姑妈，我好像……恋爱了？”


End file.
